europe1200fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pecadorcillo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Europe 1200 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Nike says Uhm, Korinov? NikeBG (talk) 09:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC)NikeBG :Tell me, dear :D [[User:Pecadorcillo|'Korinov the Sinner']] (Talk) 13:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, mate, could you look at the page of the Bulgarian Minor Pronoiar I just created - it keeps the image file at 250 x 515 pixels, eventhough I first told it to use a thumbfile version of 200px and then even went to reduce the image file itself to 97 x 200px. I have no idea how to make it use a smaller picture. NikeBG (talk) 10:47, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :You're using a too "thin" pic. Try something like 310x450 pixels [[User:Pecadorcillo|'Korinov the Sinner']] (Talk) 17:45, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Argh, you're replying here instead of my talk page! And I thought you're ignoring me or aren't online... :P Ok, and why the heck can't I make the Category:Bulgarian lords and Category:Rhodopean lords sub-categories of the Category: Lords by faction? I did this for the Category:Serbian lords over a week ago, but now I don't have the option to edit the categories on my categories. And when I try to edit the page of those (BG and RHO) categories, it just gives me everything empty and doesn't work. Is something in my account bugger or am I not doing it right? Hmm... NikeBG (talk) 09:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) WTF?! All the categories I've created are uneditable and "don't" really exist (the link function in visual mode doesn't recognize their pages - it only recognizes your categories). NikeBG (talk) 08:24, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :I have no problem seeing "your" categories, and they're perfectly categorized as part of the Lords by faction category. Tried pressing F5? BTW yes I'm answering here, it's easier to follow discussions this way (although it's not the usual modus operandi at wikis) [[User:Pecadorcillo|'Korinov the Sinner']] (Talk) 08:31, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Mihailo fixed my lords' pages yesterday and told me how. I'll be doing the same for my troops' pages soon as well... :P NikeBG (talk) 09:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I have an idea. I would like to make "page" for every solider(not only me of course) and I don't know how to make the page. I only know how to edit. Can anybody help? Thank you. Jan Don't know how to delete the categories. Could you do that please? The XYish Infantry... http://europe1200.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Infantry Thanks!Quapitty (talk) 08:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'll get into it :) Remember that you can answer in your own Talk page when I start the topic there ;-) [[User:Pecadorcillo|'Korinov the Sinner']] (Talk) 22:18, July 20, 2013 (UTC) All right. Well done sinner! ;-) This talk thing is a bit... not-noob-friendly.Quapitty (talk) 17:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) There is one very pubertal US-American that likes to write all the words he knows for the male sexual organ (one) into the texts. Check for his changes and - is there a possibility to block that troll? His IP: 70.160.147.176 Check the history of King Sverre Sigurdson ‎f.e.